


A Kiss and More

by HiddenTreasures



Series: Kisses 'Verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: A kiss a day can often lead to other, more passionate activities.





	A Kiss and More

**Author's Note:**

> This story fits within my [A Kiss a Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11614191/chapters/26111619) story, but these kisses are nsfw whereas the other one will remain T or under.
> 
> This particular chapter fits right after the end of Chapter 13, where the Doctor and Rose go to bed together but fall asleep before sexytimes can happen.

The Doctor awoke slowly, feeling comfortable and well-rested. He grunted as he arched his back in a lying-down stretch, then glanced over at his bedmate. She was still sleeping peacefully.

His heart clenched at how beautiful she looked, despite her tangled, frizzy hair and the creases on her face from her pillow and the dried drool at the corner of her mouth. Gods, he loved her so much, and he was desperate for her to know just how loved she was by him.

He rolled towards her, warring with his desire to let her sleep longer and to pull her into his arms for a cuddle and to whisper words of love into her ear. But his shifting on the mattress disturbed her, and she grunted and opened her eyes.

She blinked blearily a few times, before she gave him a sleepy smile and scooted closer to him until her head rested on his chest.

“Morning,” she mumbled, her voice gravelly from sleep.

“Morning,” he whispered, wrapping his arm around her as he pressed a kiss to her hair. “How’d you sleep?”

“Great,” she said. She was quiet for a minute as she nuzzled her head closer into his chest, then she asked, “So, where are we off to today?”

“I was thinking we could stay in,” he suggested, running his fingers through her hair, taking care not to accidentally rip out the many tangles he came across. “After yesterday, I think we could both use the break.”

Rose nodded and yawned before she arched her back. “Sounds good. Any other plans for today?”

The Doctor glanced down, wondering if she had something in mind.

“It’s just… I think there was something we wanted to do together last night,” Rose said softly, running her fingertips up and down the length of his chest. “But I fell asleep before we could do it.”

The Doctor’s mouth went dry.

“And I was wondering if you… if you still wanted to do it?” Rose asked, her cheeks pinkening.

His tongue wasn’t quite working, so instead, the Doctor nodded. He reached out and cradled Rose’s cheek in his palm and tilted her head up so he could brush his lips softly against hers. She sighed into the kiss, but then pulled abruptly away.

Hurt and confused, the Doctor furrowed his brows until Rose said sheepishly, “Sorry. Morning breath’s got to be awful.”

The Doctor breathed out a laugh, glad it was nothing more serious.

“I hadn’t noticed,” the Doctor said honestly.

“Well, I do,” Rose said. “Give me a minute?”

The Doctor nodded, and watched her roll out of bed and pad into the en suite. When she shut the door behind her, he rolled onto his back and let out a shuddering breath.

It wasn’t that he was nervous, per se—well, maybe a little bit—but this was a huge step forward for him and Rose. He felt more than ready, but it was a tiny bit daunting. He wanted everything to be perfect, and he wanted it to be memorable and special.

This wasn’t particularly special, though; they hadn’t come back from a romantic night out of dinner and dancing and flirting. The Doctor began to panic, wondering if maybe they should wait until later so he could spend an entire evening wooing Rose and making it the most special night of her life.

But when Rose reappeared into the bedroom looking refreshed and smiling softly at him, any worries the Doctor had melted away. No matter how it happened, their first time together would be perfect and special because it was them expressing their love for each other in one of the most intimate ways possible.

_Speaking of expressing my love_ … The Doctor needed Rose to know how he felt before they took this final step, so she would know how much he cherished her and any steps forward they made together in their intimacy.

“All right?” she asked, slipping back into bed beside him.

“Oh, yes,” he whispered, rolling over onto his side to look at her. “I was just thinking… You look beautiful.”

Rose snorted. “I’m just in my pjs. I’ve got no makeup on and I’ve got pillow lines on my face.”

“You are still the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” he said, feeling the truth of that statement swelling through him and making him feel so full with the love and adoration he had for Rose.

She smiled shyly at him, a slow smile that spread across her lips then across her entire face, making it light up with happiness. The Doctor couldn’t help but smile back, and he leaned over and pecked a kiss to her lips.

“I was also thinking… There was something else you fell asleep before we could do,” he said. “Or, rather, before I could say.”

Rose furrowed her brows at him and rested her hand on his chest. He wondered if she could feel the way his hearts were racing.

“Oh yeah?” she asked, rubbing her thumb against his chest.

The Doctor nodded, and he took a steadying breath before he covered her hand with his and whispered, “I love you, Rose.”

Her hand stilled beneath his, and his hearts seemed to pound harder and faster in the silence that followed his words. But then she was grinning at him, a wide, beautiful, perfect grin, and she was suddenly in his arms.

Her body pressed against his as she wrapped an arm around his neck and crashed their mouths together clumsily. They completely missed: her nose nearly poked him in the eye as her lips hit the top corner of his mouth, but the Doctor didn’t care, not when she was laughing and hugging him so tightly.

“I love you, too,” she whispered, correcting her aim as she pressed quick, tiny kisses across his cheek and down his jaw before covering his lips with hers. “I love you so much, my Doctor.”

A thrill shot down the Doctor’s spine at the possessive, and he rolled over, smoothly settling himself on top of Rose. He hummed as he felt her body press against his, and he felt the heat of her skin even though the two layers of clothes they were wearing.

He braced himself on his forearms as he leaned down and captured her lips in his. Her hands moved to the backs of his shoulders, holding him closer. One of her hands wandered up the back of his neck and into his hair, and the Doctor shivered when her nails scraped across his scalp.

Blood, hormones, and pleasure pulsed through the length of his body, creating an intoxicating cocktail that made him feel half-dizzy but so good. He sighed as he captured and released her lips in long, slow kisses that made heat swell low in his belly.

They took their time exploring each other, touching all of the places that had never been touched before, and kissing all of the skin that had never been seen before.

“Oh, you’re so beautiful,” the Doctor breathed when Rose removed her shirt, revealing her bared torso and breasts to his gaze for the first time.

“So are you,” she whispered, tracing her fingertips through his chest hair and around his nipples.

There was so much the Doctor wanted to do, he was hardly sure where to begin. He wanted to pleasure Rose thoroughly, to kiss every inch of her perfect skin, until he was satisfied that she knew how cherished she was by him.

But Rose seemed to have the same agenda, and the Doctor one more than one occasion found himself flat on his back with Rose on top of him, using her lips and teeth and tongue to drive him mad with desire.

“Can I…?”

The Doctor’s hips jumped when he felt her fingertips trace at the skin just above the elastic of his pants. He was trying to figure out what Rose had asked, but she was just looking at him shyly as she traced the waistband of his boxers meaningfully. The lightbulb finally went off, and he nodded eagerly.

Rose grinned at him and the Doctor lifted his hips and reached down to help tug his pants off. He shivered when his erection was finally exposed, and he nervously watched Rose’s face to see what she thought. But she was still working his boxers down his shins, and the Doctor impatiently kicked his legs to work the fabric down faster.

Rose giggled at him, then turned back to face him. Her teeth bit into her lower lip as her eyes landed on his cock, and the Doctor tried not to squirm under her scrutiny.

“You really are so impressive,” she teased, grinning at him.

A surge of pride shot through him, and the Doctor beamed, glad that he was met with Rose’s approval.

“Can I touch…?” She rested her hand against his thigh and stroked her fingers up and down, but not venturing anywhere near where he was aching for her touch.

“I’d like it very much if you did,” he answered, settling back against the pillows to let her explore him at her leisure.

At the first touch of her hand against him, the Doctor sighed, long and low, and arched his hips closer to her hand. Her fingers provided soft, delicate friction that wasn’t as strong as he wanted, but it still felt so good.

After a few seconds, he felt her whole hand wrap around his cock as she started up a slow rhythm. He groaned deep in his chest as pleasure sparked up his spine, and he lost himself to the sensations she was creating. It felt better than he ever imagined it would, and he loved that he was able to share this moment with the woman he loved most in the universe.

The Doctor was unable to stay idle for long, though. As Rose continued to stroke his cock with varying pressures and speeds to see what he liked, he ached to touch her and learn what she liked.

“Can you stop for a minute, love?”

She removed her hand immediately. “Is something wrong?”

“Not at all,” he assured. “I was just feeling a little selfish, is all. Your turn now. If… if I may, that is.”

Rose nodded, and she rolled onto her back and stuck her thumbs under the waistband of her knickers and pushed them down her legs.

The Doctor’s mouth went dry when she was completely bared to him for the first time, and he knew that this was a sight he would never get tired of seeing. He felt so honored and humbled that Rose trusted him and loved him so much that she wanted to share this part of herself with him. He would cherish it always.

“So beautiful,” he murmured as he hovered his hand over her hips

He glanced up, and at her nod of consent, he gently carded his fingers through her curls, memorizing the texture, before he trailed his fingers lower. Rose sucked in a sharp breath and the Doctor held his as he let his fingers slip through her folds.

She exhaled shakily, and the Doctor scooted closer to her to feel her skin against his as he continued to explore her. He curled his arm around her shoulders and leaned down to catch her lips in a kiss. The kiss was lazy and fairly static, as the Doctor was concentrating on learning what Rose liked and didn’t like, and as Rose was being distracted by pleasure.

She grew wetter the longer he played with her and her breathing grew ragged every time he let his fingers rub against her clit.

“Doctor,” she whispered, reaching down to cover his hand. “I’m ready. Make love with me.”

His breathing hitched, and he nodded as he withdrew his fingers. They were wet and sticky, and he unthinkingly popped them into his mouth. Her flavor burst across his tongue and he moaned, aching to taste it from the source, but he found he couldn’t wait any longer. He could continue exploring her later, but for now, he was throbbing with desperation and desire, and he was so ready to make love with Rose.

The Doctor settled himself between her thighs and aligned himself. Rose reached up and rested her hands against his chest, overtop his hearts, and he wondered if her heart was pounding as fiercely as his were.

Her hands shot out and grasped his biceps as he slowly slid inside of her for the first time. She mewled as her thighs tightened around his hips, drawing him closer.

His body trembled, overwhelmed by love and passion. Every nerve ending he had seemed alight with heat and pleasure. He gritted his teeth and panted for breath as he held himself still for Rose.

He forced his eyes open to look at her, and he saw her face was scrunched in pleasure. Her eyes were closed and her neck was arched back and her teeth were biting into her bottom lip as her nostrils flared. She looked so beautiful, and his insides clenched with love for this beautiful woman.

“All right?” he asked softly, nuzzling his lips against her neck to press barely-there kisses to her skin.

“Yeah,” she whispered, absently rubbing her foot up and down the back of his thigh. “You feel so good.”

The Doctor beamed, his ego swelling with the praise.

“So do you,” he said, and he tentatively pulled out part way, then thrust back into her.

Rose let out a hiss of pleasure and she pressed her hips up as he pressed his hips down.

Goosebumps prickled across the Doctor’s skin as he moved slowly within her. Her muscles squeezed around him so perfectly, giving him the most delicious friction. Rose’s arms and legs wrapped around him tightly, holding him close to her.

Their bodies pressed together and slid against each other as they rocked together, finding a rhythm to suit them both. The Doctor slowly began speeding his thrusts, and Rose matched his pace. Her nails bit into his lower back when he arched his hips sharply on the inward thrust, and when he did it again, she let out a loud moan that made his belly swoop.

He clenched his teeth against his desire to thrust hard and fast into her until he found his release. No, he wanted to do this together. He wanted to drive her as high as he could before he made her fall. Made  _them_  fall.

She whimpered out his name as her hips jerked up sloppily, and the Doctor knew she was close. A thrill of pleasure and anticipation shot through him, and he picked up the pace, and he made sure to arch his hips in the way that made her moan so deliciously.

“This is so brilliant, Rose,” he whispered, reaching down to rub where they were joined. His fingers brushed against her clit, slick and swollen as it was with desire. She choked out a gasp, and her cries grew higher-pitched with every passing second. “I love this so much. I love you so much. Forever, Rose. I’ll love you forever. I want to be with you forever. I want to be able to do this with you forever.”

“Oh, Doctor,” she whimpered. Her hands scrabbled against his back until they were cupped around the back of his neck.

She tugged his head towards hers, and their mouths collided in a messy, frantic, sloppy kiss. Their teeth clacked and their tongues slid wetly against each other, but it felt so good. The knot of tension in his stomach was growing hotter and harder, and it spurred him on.

“I want all of that, too,” she whispered against his mouth. “So much. Forever, Doctor. Forever.”

Her hand slid into his hair and she tugged as she lost the ability to form coherent words. The sting of her yanking at his hair pulled a shudder from deep within him, and he began rubbing at her clit in earnest.

Her muscles squeezed him tightly, pulling him in and in and making him frantic with pleasure and the need for relief. He choked out her name as his hips stuttered and arched helplessly against hers as he closed in on his release.

Her thighs tightened around his hips and her hands moved to grip his shoulders as the Doctor finally pushed her over into her orgasm. Her neck arched back and her mouth opened in a wordless cry as her muscles contracted powerfully around his cock, pulling him with her. He grunted and slammed his hips against her, burying himself as deep as he could go, as his cock pulse and throbbed within her.

Bright lights and colors burst behind his eyelids as a pleasure more acute and more intense than he’d ever felt before rippled through him. It was concentrated low in his gut at first, almost too much to bear, but after a second, it thrummed through his entire body all the way to his toes to the crown of his head.

He felt overwhelmed and emotional, and he finally, truly knew what ‘making love’ was all about. There was no other way to describe it. He was surrounded by Rose and the pleasure she had given him, the climax of the love they shared.

An immeasurable amount of time later—it could have been seconds, minutes, or hours—the Doctor became aware that Rose was stroking her fingers through his hair as she presses kisses to his temple.

The Doctor had to bite back a moan as an echo of pleasure resounded through his mind. Their intimacy had triggered a whole host of hormones within him, and several of which were designed to cater to telepathic intimacy. The Doctor shuddered; making love with Rose had been the most perfect, but most overwhelming intimacy he had ever indulged in. How might he feel if he ever had the honor and pleasure of sharing in her mind as well as her body?

“God, that was amazing,” she said, her voice slightly slurred.

The Doctor locked away the idea of telepathic intimacy as he lifted his head to look at Rose. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright and a small smile seemed to be a permanent addition to her face. He returned the smile, then tucked his head into the crook of her neck as he nuzzled closer to her.

“Yeah, it was,” he answered. “I love you so much, Rose. Thank you for letting me share that with you.”

Rose giggled under him, and she kissed his temple again. Blimey, if she kept doing that, she was going to break down his resolve to keep their relationship purely within the physical realm. His barriers were still weakened by the hormones telling him to bond with the person who had made him feel such joy and pleasure, and she was making it so hard for him to stay within the confines of his own mind.

“Thank you for letting me share that with  _you_ ,” she repeated back.

He heaved out a sigh, and reluctantly rolled off of her. He settled onto his side and tugged Rose into his arms, making sure his temples were safely out of her reach.

One day, maybe, he might gather the courage to ask her to share in that sort of link, but not today. Today was for them exploring their newfound physical intimacy.

And after they each had a bit of a power nap, that’s exactly what they did for the rest of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This story fits within my [A Kiss a Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11614191/chapters/26111619) story, but these kisses are nsfw whereas the other one will remain T or under.


End file.
